<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hypocrisy of Force Users by Shane_for_Wax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359612">The Hypocrisy of Force Users</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax'>Shane_for_Wax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, post-torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost directly after Alpha 17 is finally back 'home' on Kamino after being a POW alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi at the hands of Asajj Ventress. He reflects on the Force users he now knows and exactly how he feels about the entire situation where the Jedi command clones they didn't even know about a few months back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hypocrisy of Force Users</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of the dialogue is pulled directly from the comic series where 17 makes an appearance. In this case, specifically issue #51 and #60 of Star Wars: Republic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>All that was in Alpha Seventeen’s head was a repeated sentence “I hate Force Users”. It had been on repeat ever since he had gotten back from his terrible no good very bad day. But, oh, he’s a little <em>rude</em> for a <em>clone</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nearly hazel eyes stared at his reflection in a mirror that was split down the middle in some kind of laughing mockery of the cracks in his skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little rude... for a clone... who only escaped because he happened to be captured at the same time as a Jedi Master. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Where shall I cut you next? An eye? An ear? ...Your throat?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Might as well take my tongue, too, I’m not trained to answer questions.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“You’re trained to be fodder. Trained to die for the false Jedi and the Republic...”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>She had the absolute </em>gall<em> to touch him, foreign animal leather to bare skin. He felt an automatic sneer form on his face despite the fact she was the one holding the kriffing giant knife. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He was trained to reveal only who he was in the system that fervently wanted to pretend he didn’t truly exist as a sentient being. Not even mission parameters would leave his lips. He had trained in interrogation and surviving it both. So many clones had him to thank for his training. He was not just fodder. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Or was he?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was aware of an ache slowly getting stronger in the shoulder that was still trying to cover a hole of burnt skin and sinew. And more aches blossoming along his torso, especially his rib cage. Breathing hurt but he tried to keep his mind off of it. He was home. He could recuperate. He should really get in a bacta tank, but honestly he did not trust anyone in the medical division to actually put him in bacta and not something... else entirely. It would make things so easy trying to get rid of another Alpha if he were to just nonchalantly climb into a tank of who knows what. Instead, he applied the gel that was certainly a slower way of doing things. Kriff, he could probably have asked Shaak Ti for some Force Healing but... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I <em>hate</em> Force Users!” he snarled to no one, smashing a fist into what remained of the mirror, adding further cuts and bruises to his knuckles. It didn’t matter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just a clone. The way so many Jedi said it while claiming all life was precious in the same breath made his fists clench automatically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“The clone has a mind of his own now?” he had heard the padawan, Zule ask, who had to realize he was close enough to hear them but did they care? Did they really care he had tried so very hard to be shockingly polite earlier? They couldn’t have. And the way they talked about the progenitor...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate Force users!” he rasped as he bowed his head to stare down at the sink which held untold amounts of his blood. Jango Fett’s blood. Blood shed for people who couldn’t care any kriffing less if he lived or died. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was glad Cody and Rex would be taking over as the clone liaisons for the Jedi. He had taught them well but they were still so idealistic. He had to send them into the meat grinder. Had to hope everything he had taught them was enough to not only survive the Separatists but being around Jedi as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They would learn and realize he had not been hard on them for <em>osike</em> and giggles. They would learn that he hadn’t even scratched the surface of what they would face. They would learn... and hopefully not lose their lives to Jedi giving orders they were nowhere near qualified to give. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Jedi were <em>not</em> the Republic. And perhaps the Jedi would learn this lesson themselves before it was too late. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>